1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, wherein a light-shielding film and an adhesive are easily formed between a display unit and a window protector.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a liquid display panel is a passive display device that displays an image by receiving an external light. The liquid display panel includes a display unit, a light emitting unit, and a circuit board for supplying driving signals to the display unit and the light emitting unit.
Since a liquid crystal display device is not self-emissive, the light emitting unit, such as a back light unit, is installed on a rear surface of the liquid display panel so as to supply light toward the display unit that displays an image. Accordingly, the image may be observed even in a dark place. The back light unit is used for a surface light source device, such as a lighting sign, aside from the passive display device, such as the liquid display panel.
Meanwhile, in order to improve luminance and visibility, adhesion between the display unit and a window protector may be improved and at the same time, a light-shielding property of the display device may be improved in the display device, such as the liquid display panel.